This invention relates generally to power plants, and more specifically it relates to a power plant having a flywheel which is effective to convert the energy of power fluid into rotational energy for delivery by an output shaft. The flywheel is constructed in a new and unique way to convert the fluid's energy into rotational energy.
Many sources attribute design of the world's first engine to the Roman inventor Hero. Hero's engine comprises a hollow body supported for rotation about an axis with power fluid (steam) being generated within the hollow body and discharged via jets at the periphery of the body. The jet discharge imparts rotation to the hollow body about its axis. The Hero engine is capable of developing great turning speed but with very little power. Attempts to develop this engine into a useful power plant must be regarded as generally unsuccessful as evidenced by lack of such power plants in commercial applications.
Other forms of power plants have been developed over the evolutionary history of such devices but many of these possess relatively low efficiencies in terms of horsepower output versus energy input. For example, the internal combustion engine which is used widely for various purposes, particularly in the automotive field, is a very inefficient source of energy utilization. While large forces are developed at the instant of combustion, they rapidly diminish on the piston's downstroke. Such engines are often water cooled and have elaborate cooling systems including radiators at which substantial amounts of waste heat are rejected. These engines also embody elaborate lubrication systems to minimize the effects of friction and wear. Furthermore, in order to minimize the effects of pollution from these engines to atmosphere, the engines are often deliberately operated at less than their already inefficient maximum efficiency. Additional pollution control equipment is associated with these engines to produce this result, and they are wasteful of fuel.
The invention of my own prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,245 is an improvement in a power plant having a fluid powered flywheel.
The invention of this new patent application involves further improvements in fluid powered power plants having flywheels through which fluid is conducted. The invention is capable of improved efficiencies of operation, and it is non-polluting as well.
Features which are embodied in the flywheel of this invention include factors relating to leverage, centrifugal force, Bernoulli's principle, jet propulsion, weight, inertia, speed and pressurized fluid.
The flywheel is constructed and arranged with new and unique internal passages having chambers upon which the fluid is effective.
In the disclosed embodiment of the invention, the power fluid flows in a closed circuit between a reservoir chamber and the flywheel. Power fluid in the reservoir is maintained under pressure through the weight of fluid itself, and/or a captive pressurized gas. The preferred form of reservoir comprises a gas-over-liquid system wherein liquid is the power fluid and the gas is the powering fluid. The reservoir is closed so as to have the pressurized gas over the liquid thereby pressurizing the liquid to provide the power force. Maintenance of gas pressure can be by means of an air compressor or other device if needed.
The flywheel is journaled for rotation about its axis by a journal shaft containing a passage through which the pressurized liquid is conducted to the flywheel. The supply line from the reservoir to the journal shaft terminates in a rotary coupling at one end of the journal shaft so that the pressurized liquid can be supplied to the rotating flywheel.
The journal shaft comprises holes through its sidewall to communicate to internal passages having chambers within the flywheel. Each chamber is formed as essentially a single turn helix in the corresponding passage with the chambers' transverse cross sectional area first increasing and then decreasing around the helix. The pressurized liquid moves tangentially around the chambers to outlets which are the exit points of the passages located at the outer periphery of the flywheel. Each outlet is disposed at an intersecting angle to a radial so that the exiting fluid adds a jet propulsion effect. The jets react against an outer casing surrounding the perimeter of the flywheel. This outer casing is part of an enclosed system which serves to collect the fluid which is jet-discharged from the periphery of the flywheel. This outer casing may also include vanes against which the exiting fluid acts.
As part of the collection system, an impeller may be coupled with the flywheel to be rotated by the flywheel. The impeller impels the collected liquid through a return line back to the reservoir. Thus, a continuous circulation of liquid through the system is effective to power the output shaft coupled to the flywheel via which useful energy is delivered. The source of energy is the pressurized liquid which is kept pressurized by the gaseous pressure within the reservoir chamber. The invention is of a non-polluting nature and of improved efficiency.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.